Petra's story
by Springmango101
Summary: In Minecraft story mode, have you every wondered what happened to Petra after she escaped the wither storm? Or how she found out she had wither sickness? Well this is Petra's story, to answer those very questions.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesse help!"

Petra waved her arms wildly as the purple beam of light pulled her farther into the sky. Jesse ran forward and stopped looking wildly from Petra to Gabriel, who was also caught by one the wither storm's beams. She could only save one of them. After a moment of hesitation she jumped up and grabbed Petra's hand, pulling her down. The two girls fell with a thump onto the obsidian ground.

"Gabriel!" Jesse yelled

"Jesse, go!" Gabriel shouted as the beam pulled him out of sight.

Jesse ran forward, but a tentacle came through the door, going straight for Jesse. It hit its mark, sending Jesse flying backward into Lukas and pushing them both into the nether portal. Petra turned and ran toward the entrance, trying to keep the tentacles back and give her friends a head start. She felt someone brush past her. With a glance she saw it was Ivor. There were a lot of things she would like to say to him, but right now there were more important things to do.

However, her glance cost her. She tripped over one of the tentacles and scraped her arm on the hard floor. Franticly she scrambled up, but not soon enough. A tentacle wrapped its self around her arm, right over the cut. Pain jolted up her arm like a lightning bolt, and she tugged as hard as she could to break free. A black wave of unconsciousness was sweeping over her, but she couldn't, not now!

As she fought to stay conscious, the wither storm was lifting her higher and higher. Reaching out with her free arm, she grabbed the roof and held on with all the strength she had left. She was just able to pull herself onto the roof, and then she ran as fast as she could, jumping onto the trees and then to the ground. She ran until the Wither storm was no longer visible, then finally out of strength, she collapsed as the stars shone above her.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun was peeking over the horizon, Petra woke. After remembering where she was, she took stock of what to do. She didn't know which way the wither storm was going, but if it hadn't reached her in the night then it couldn't be coming her way anytime soon. She had overheard Gabriel telling Jesse to go to some sort of temple. And because they had gone through the nether they would get there before her, but she had to find them. In the end, Petra decided to go to the temple. It would be a few days journey, but she had to make it.

 _I've heard of that nether portal line before. If I go north, I'll find the one they'll come out of. Then east from there and I'll find the temple._

Petra got to work. She had a bit of food left. She wasn't sure if it was enough, but she didn't want to go looking for more as she needed to get far away from the wither storm. After a quick check she set off north, keeping her sword out. She had only been walking a few minutes when it happened. At first her sword started feeling heavy, then she began to feel tired.

 _You've only been walking a few minutes Petra!_

She scolded herself and forced herself to walk faster. At first it seemed to work, as she held her sword easily and felt fine, but then it happened again. This time it was worse. She could hardly hold her sword. Trying not to notice she continued on hard. _Everything is ok, stop worrying!_

But after a while she had to admit everything wasn't ok. She collapsed, breathing hard. _What is wrong with me!_ She was just starting to get scared when her arm started burning. It felt like it was really on fire. Petra tried to get up, but she couldn't. Now terrified, she grappled at her sleeve, and managed to pull it back to reveal her skin was turning a purple-ish color. Her arm was still burning like acid, and her vision was clouding. Her breath coming in gasps, Petra lay still, not even trying to fight it any more. Slowly, the pain in her arm ebbed away and she was able to sit up again. But she still felt weak, not as weak as before, but there was still something wrong. Her arm still ached and the purple hadn't gone away.

 _Calm down,_ Petra thought. _The first thing to do is find out what's going on._ But what could it be? She thought hard, and then something came to her. She remembered fighting that wither skeleton to get a wither skeleton skull for Ivor in return for a diamond. Wither skeletons had stone swords poisoned with wither effect, she had been hit by it more than once and this seamed rather like it, but wither effect only lasted a few seconds. This was different, it wasn't going away.

And then it hit her, _wither sickness!_ She had heard of it before. it came from being touched by a wither for to long. But she had been touched by the wither  storm could that make it worse? She didn't know, _Ok, stay calm, this doesn't change anything. I still need to get to the others, wither or no wither I need to head for the temple_ With her mind made up, Petra continued her trek north.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on Petra took to crossing her arms when the patch of wither started to hurt, keeping it still seemed to help, and taking breaks often. It slowed her down, but, knowing the danger of wither sickness, she didn't want to take any chances.

A hour or so into walking she started to hear a sound, best described as: Whoosh whoosha whoosh. But Petra knew what it was, and ran toward it as quickly as she could. It was a nether portal, light purple mist floating around it, its many spirals spinning into deep magenta eternity.

 _Yes!_ Petra smiled. She had found the portal! _Now I go east from here for a day and I'll find the temple._ Petra turned and saw something in the trees above her, it looked like a tree house, and as she came closer she saw it _was_ a tree house.

 _They must have spent the night here,_ Petra thought. She climbed up into it and looked around. There wasn't much there, just an empty fire place. She didn't have any flint and steel, but this would be a good place to rest. She sat against the wall for a few minutes finishing off her food and then without realizing it she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up it was evening. Her wither arm tingled slightly. Yawning, she got up. She felt very stiff, and not at all well rested. _Its getting dark, but I'am so close! I think I can just make it if I go now._ Petra climbed down the ladder and started walking east. As the sky was darkening she started to hear noises from the trees. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Petra thought. And it was found to be more than true when three creepers and a few ender men came out from behind a tree.

 _Ok, don't panic, just because you have wither sickness doesn't mean you can't fight off a few monsters,_ Petra tried to reassure herself. She pulled out her sword. An arrow whizzed past her head, and Petra ducked and ran forward chopping at the monsters nearest her. But she was so weak she had to hold her sword with both hands, and every time her sword collided with a monster shock waves raced up her arms and she winced.

The mobs were closing in from all sides now. Even if she didn't have wither sickness she would be having trouble, but with it she could barely keep her sword swinging, and she wasn't hitting anything half the time. A creeper blasted next to her, sending her crashing to the ground, and then her left arm started burning again. Once again she couldn't move. A spider leaped onto her, hissing. Petra's head was spinning, but the sky was growing lighter. _If I can just hold on a little longer..._

Another creeper exploded, this time it blasted the spider off her. The burning on her arm was starting to lessen a little. Petra tried desperately to pull herself away. Suddenly there was no ground beneath her, and she fell onto a ledge of a great ravine, digging her fingers into the stone, she tried desperately to pull herself up. But she couldn't hold on and down she fell deep into the darkness.

 **Splash!**

Cold, deep, night-blue water was all around her, a stream that ran through the ravine. Petra pulled herself to shore and shivered in the darkness, her eyes scanning for a way up. At the top of the ravine she could still hear hisses and growls. But she waited until the sun could be seen above the trees and most of the monsters had burned away.

Petra sighed, relieved as the sun's warm beams washed over her. She was dry now, and she took her planned route out of the ravine without trouble. But when she got to the top her arm was stinging again. Crossing her arms Petra walked on, although she could hardly take another step. Then in the distance she saw something, was it... yes it was! The temple!


	4. Chapter 4

Cold from the stream, tired from sickness and mob fighting, not to mention hungry, Petra stumbled toward the temple. She had never seen it before, and couldn't help stopping to look. It was old and falling apart, but still there were remnants of a once majestic fortress.

"Who goes there?" a voice shouted from above the door.

Petra was so winded that she didn't have the breath to call back. A head cautiously peered over the railing, and she recognized it as Lukas.

"Petra? Petra!" There was the sound of hurried footsteps and the door clicked open.

Petra smiled, "Hi, Lukas."

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're ok!" he said as Petra walked inside.

Petra just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was anything but ok.

"Where are the others?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Jesse and Axle went to find Magnus, and Olivia to find Ellegaard. We're hoping the order of the stone will be able to help us get rid of the wither storm."

"And you stayed behind?" Petra asked questioningly.

"Someone had to watch this place, and we thought you might try to find us."

"Thanks for that Lukas." said Petra

"Oh, no problem, are you ok?"

Petra had crossed her arms suddenly hard against her chest, it had started hurting again.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," she managed to say.

"Oh right," said Lukas, not fully convinced. "I made a bed room for everyone for when they got back. Its over there." He pointed to a door a little ways down the hall they were standing in.

"Thanks," said Petra,

"Ok, so see you later I guess." said Lukas. There were obviously more questions he would like to ask her.

"Yeah, see you." Petra stepped into the bedroom and dropped onto the nearest bed. And it's hard to describe just how wonderful it felt to fall onto that soft bed after all she had been through.

Petra pulled back her sleeve to look at her arm again. She frowned. Was the wither spot getting bigger? She pushed her sleeve back and closed her eyes. But although she was still, her mind was racing. She was so weak, she could hardly fight. If her friends knew, they would want to help. They might even help her instead of trying to destroy the wither storm. But the wither storm was more important. If they didn't get rid of it they would all die. Petra shuddered. She couldn't tell them.

 _They'll find out anyway,_ a small voice said in her head. _Then maybe I'll tell Jesse, she'll understand._ Too worn out to think anymore, Petra fell asleep.

She awoke how long later she didn't know, by a huge explosion, and Lukas's yells of "Mayday! Mayday!"


	5. Chapter 5

Despite what you might think, Petra didn't jump out of bed right away. On the contrary, she lay in bed for a few minutes before the full impact of what was going on hit her. You must remember, she was still half asleep, and it was the first decent rest she had had in quite a few days. So when Lucas started yelling "Mayday!" half-asleep Petra was thinking, _Lucas is yelling mayday. Lucas is yelling mayday. Lucas is yelling mayday!?_ And up she jumped.

Petra ran across the room, down the hall and toward the sound, where she found Lucas glaring at a hole in the wall.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A creeper blew up near a TNT storage." He sighed, "It could have blown up anywhere, why did it have to pick the TNT storage?"

Petra tried not to laugh, "Maybe because it's a creeper? I'll help you rebuild."

"Ok, thanks." Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Petra looked away, "Where are the stone bricks?"

Lucas seemed rather taken aback, "In a chest over there. I'll go get some,"

As they built the sun rose higher, and by the time they finished, Petra's left arm was hurting again. She leaned against the wall and looked out at the sky. It was evening. The sun was not setting quite yet though. Then, in the distance, Petra thought she saw something. Was it Jesse? The shape came closer. Now she could see it was two figures, two girls. It was Olivia and Ellegaard!

"Hey Lucas!" Petra yelled, "Olivia is back!"

"Great!" Lucas yelled back, as he ran down to open the door.

Petra heard voices below her, then Olivia ran up the stairs, followed by Lucas and Ellegaard. She stopped when she got to the top, "Petra!" she cried and ran forward and threw her arms around Petra.

"Hey Olivia," said Petra smiling. They broke apart and Lucas came over.

"So, what happened, Olivia?" he asked.

As Olivia told about her adventure, with Ellegaard adding in this or that, Petra sat a little ways from the others. She didn't feel like talking. But as Olivia ended her story Petra thought of something.

"So Olivia, you left not long after Jesse, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"That means Jesse must be coming back soon," Petra said quietly to herself. _I'll have to tell her sooner or later._

Olivia and Ellegaard started talking by themselves, and Lucas went to watch the front entrance. Petra, left alone, walked through the rooms of the temple, thinking about what she was going to say to Jesse. As her mind wandered she thought back to when Jesse pulled her out of the wither storm, it was because of Jesse she escaped. And Jesse had chose to save _her,_ not Gabriel, her.

 _But what does Jesse see in me?_ Petra thought, then something else knocked on her thoughts. She and Jesse fighting mobs on a bridge, _"Whatever we do, let's do it together."_ Petra had said. Truthfully, Petra had always found Jesse a little, well...annoying. She almost never fought mobs, she had never been to the nether, and had only a wooden sword. And although she had never been mean to Jesse, she had never tried very hard to hide her opinion of her.

So between her, a double dealer who had never been particularly nice, and Gabriel the warrior, who was, well, Gabriel the warrior! Why had Jesse chose her? _You're loyal,_ said a voice in her head, _you're brave, and whether you know it or not, kind._ Petra shook her head, _But Gabriel is all of those things too!_ The little voice whispered again, _You're her friend Petra. I...I guess I am._ Petra stopped, she was in the entrance hall again, and her arm had started hurting. She heard a voice calling from outside, a familiar one.

"Hey Lucas, we're back!" It was Jesse.

Petra leaned against the wall, arms crossed, trying to ignore the pain. Lucas came down the stairs, mouthed 'Jesse is back!' opened the door and said "Quick come in. You guys are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone..."

Petra sighed, did he have to make a big deal about it? She was already feeling pressure. Jesse walked in, and stopped short when she saw...

"Petra!"

Doing her best to act like everything was ok, she smiled, "Hey guys, how's it going."

Ruben jumped up happily and started to run around her. She bent down to pat his head.

Axle ran forward, "Petra, you made it!" He hugged her tight, and Petra tried not wince. You must remember her arm was hurting.

"It's good to see you big guy," she said as he let her down.

Then she turned to Jesse, "And it's really good to see you Jesse." They hugged, and Petra felt like she never wanted to let go. She could tell Jesse felt the same way. Petra whispered into Jesse's ear, so no one would hear "Thank you Jesse." And Jesse whispered back, "You're a great friend Petra." And in that moment, Petra's arm stopped hurting, and she wasn't afraid to tell Jesse any more. Now wasn't the right time, but when she did tell her, she knew Jesse would understand. And whatever happened to her, she knew she could trust Jesse. _We'll figure this out somehow, I don't know how, but we will. That I know for sure!_

 **The End**


End file.
